Power converters are useful in a number of applications, for example, where the power or voltage supply for a device (such as a personal computer or the like) cannot be directly used by a particular circuit/sub-circuit within that device. The power supply needs to be changed from one voltage level to another in order to be suitable to power the circuit. One such type of power converter is a switching DC-DC regulator. Switching regulators or switched-mode regulators are efficient when used in accordance with their design parameters, but periodic loading of capacitors within such regulators can cause ripples in the voltage output when a connected load consumes power from the output stage capacitor.
In addition, the periodic loading (typical frequencies are at 100 kHz-100 MHz, in the future these frequencies are likely to extend even higher) generates high-frequency electromagnetic disturbances. Additional voltage regulation methods are often employed to help to stabilise the output voltage on a pico-second time scale, and to keep the effective regulator output impedance low.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.